Venomous Love
by cecebeec
Summary: He needed a place to hide out. She needed inspiration for her books. When Venom crashes into some girl's apartment, the two work together to benefit each other. But will he develop feelings for Vivi instead? But will she accept a monster like him? (VenomXVivi) Oc character
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ultimate Spider-Man fans!**

 **For the longest of time I wanted to do a story with Venom in it! He's my favorite Spider-Man villain and deserves a special story for himself. So this is a romance between Venom and my original character, Vivi!**

 _ **Venomous Love: Chapter 1 **_

"DON'T LET THAT MONSTER GET AWAY!"

It was just a normal day in New York City, well almost normal. With heroes from S.H.E.I.L.D always saving the day, there was never a dull day in the city.

But for one web-slinging warrior, he was chasing one of his worse enemies, the symbiote Venom.

Originally known as Eddy Brock, he bonded with the alien symbiote for a chance at revenge against Spider-Man. But the symbiote took over his body and was now fully in control of his body. A mindless beast that had one goal in mind: eliminating Spider-Man.

Venom was currently on the run from Spidey after a fight with Carnage. The crazed lunatic had fled the scene and left Venom to deal with the hero. Venom hissed as he felt the wounds on his back deepening. He had to lay low quick. He swung to another building before Spider-Man swung in front of him.

"Give it up Venom! We both know that the good guys always catch the bad guys." Spidey quipped, using his webs to swing back and forth on the buildings.

"You and the police are going to have a hard time catching me then!" Venom snarled, shooting a good amount of webbing in the hero's face. When he was blinded, he landed on one of the window sills of an apartment building.

"Well if this ain't good luck for me, an open window!" Venom cackled as he slipped inside. He lowered himself under the sill as he heard the web-slinger twip by. "And bad news for you and the police. Now you guys can't find me and I can get my wounds treated."

He looked around the apartment complex in mild interest. It was nothing special, a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen. The walls were wine red, the carpet was black, and a white ceiling fan flew lazily around. He walked towards the middle of the room to find books everywhere. He had to step over a column of books and nearly tripped over an encyclopedia.

 _Whoever lives here is going to be in for the shock of a lifetime!_ Venom thought, hissing in laughter. He decided whoever came home that he would scare them into helping him. If necessary, they would need to hide him out for a few days. He moved to the door, falling to the ground. Blood trickled from the wound on his back, making him hiss in pain.

"No…my injuries are getting worse! I can't…ugh…" He fell unconscious just as the door opened.

* * *

Vivi didn't expect to find a passed out bad guy in her apartment that evening.

She was a no-nonsense kind of woman. With a job as a librarian and a part-time writer, she wondered how she still had a roof under her head. But she managed to come home with something on the table and a book to read.

She wasn't much of a looker either. Her auburn hair was almost always in a messy bun. Her green eyes were deep and mysterious; a person could get lost looking too deep into them. Tonight she was wearing a red turtleneck sweater, denim jeans, and brown boots. In her arms, were another stack of books and groceries. A great thing about being a librarian was that any books that were in the library's bookstore were free for employees. Vivi loved it when she received a new book. It gave her something to look forward to in the night.

 _Mom…I said I would make it here in the city. I'm almost reaching my dreams so keep cheering me on._ She thought to herself. Her mother was dreadfully ill when Vivi had left her to pursue her dreams in the Big Apple. To think that the city was hectic was an understatement. It gave her tons of writing material to use in her books, if she ever published them.

Sighing, Vivi trudged up the stairs of the apartment complex and found one of her neighbors, Ted Ackerman, waiting for her at his door. She inwardly groaned and tried to avoid him. To her dismay, he walked up to her.

"Hey Vivi, how was work today?" He asked her, flashing a ridiculous smile at her. Vivi smiled back at him, though it was more like she was gritting her teeth in disgust.

"It was fine Ted, thank you for asking. Now if you don't mind I have an apartment to get back to." She replied in the most polite way possible, hoping he would get the hint.

"Why don't you eat dinner with me tonight?" He placed his hand on hers. "Just you and me and the city."

Vivi gently took his hand off hers. "Thanks, but I'm fine eating alone." She then left him as she walked up another flight of stairs. When she got to her apartment, she fumbled with the keys for a bit before opening the door completely.

* * *

Then she gasped.

On the floor, in front of her door, was the wanted criminal Venom!

Vivi's eyes widen to see him moaning on the floor. She leaned down and examined him over.

 _He looks like he was in a very brutal fight. Then again he is a wanted…thing._ She was about to call the police when an idea struck her head. _Maybe he'll be useful for something._

Not wanting her star material to waste away, she put her groceries and books on the table and walked towards her medicine cabinet. Brushing aside some bottles, she found the cotton swabs. Thinking about her home remedies, she put some cold water on a towel and walked back over to the fallen alien. She placed the cloth on his back and starting dabbing the cut.

That action made Venom stir awake. He opened one eye to see Vivi wiping his back. Then she put something else on it, making him reel up and hiss.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at her, making her tremble a bit. He loomed down at her and narrowed his eyes. She quickly got over her sacredness and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen, you were passed out in my apartment and wounded. I wouldn't be snapping at the woman who is saving your scary hide." She told him bravely. Venom looked at her in surprised that she wasn't afraid of him, and she was treating his wounds. Vivi half expected him to lash out at her again, but was shocked to see him lay his head on her legs.

"Go ahead, but give me a warning next time you do that." He said, making her smile.

"You aren't so scary when you want to be, kinda a big softie." She joked, swabbing the wound clean. Venom growled at this. "What's with the growling?"

"I'm so used to people calling me a monster all the time that I haven't heard anyone call me a softie." He admitted.

"Well you are a big threat to society. And those S.H.E.I.L.D agents say your one of the bigger threats to them."

"Who told you that?"

"I read it, there are secret files that are in the library. Anything worth reading is worth reading."

Venom was amazed at this woman. She was really smart, not afraid of him, and not reporting him to the authorities. He was also amazed that she could still be treating his wounds even though he'd snapped at her.

Vivi finished disinfecting his back and wrapped it with gauze.

"There you go! Good as new." She wiped her forehead. "And they told me I couldn't learn doctoring skills from a medical book."

Venom lifted himself off her lap and rose up to his full height. She did so too, noticing she was _way_ shorter than him, not that it mattered to her. She went back to her kitchen and put everything away.

"Hey…" Venom said, getting her attention.

"Yes what is it?"

Venom shifted uncomfortably. "Well ya see toots, I have nowhere to go at the moment. I was wondering if you'd let me-"

Vivi smiled and rolled her eyes. "You can stay if that's what you're asking. But if you do stay, you are required to help out with this place too." She pulled out two plates. "Such as using that strength of yours to help out with cooking dinner."

Venom frowned for a second before walking over to help. She just let him stay just like that, no sending him out or anything. Watching her cut the veggies for dinner, he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

Vivi turned backwards and saw Venom's conflicted face. She wondered what the villain had been through that earned him those scratches in the first place. She also wondered how long he would be staying.

"I don't think I've asked for your name." He asked her, helping her transfer the veggies into a pot.

"My names Vivi Strauss, writer-in-training and now," She turned and put her finger on his face. "You're my guest."

The sudden touch made Venom feel….different? He'd never experienced that emotion before. Was it that…he was developing feelings for Vivi?

 _No that's absurd! I'm Venom, the alien symbiote that will destroy Spider-Man! I have no time for childish emotions. I could destroy her right now!_

"Hey Mr. Monster help set the table will ya?" Vivi said, pouring soup in bowls.

Venom shook his head and helped set the table for the lady. After all, he would be here for a while now. He would just have to get used to her company and lay low for the time being.

Who knows? Maybe he'll enjoy his stay…

* * *

 **Just what will happen to Venom now that he's living with Vivi? And what plans does Vivi have for him?**

 **Find out next time: Bedtime Stories!**

 **Please favorite or follow! Leave a review if needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

 **Thank you for all the encouraging reviews for this story! Any review is a good review as long as it inspires people. So here's the next chapter for Venomous Love!**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 2**

 _Previously…._

 _Venom was on the run from the law and Spider-man again. After getting severely injured, he decided to crash into some random apartment owned by the writer in-training Vivi Strauss. Instead of ratting him out, she healed his wounds. Earning his trust was easy, but can he earn her trust? Find out now!_

Vivi was enjoying having another person living with her.

She was at first skeptic about keeping a very dangerous criminal in her house. But after getting to know him better, she started to like having his company.

They were currently eating dinner, which consisted of veggie soup and pieces of roast, and chatting about their lives. Venom was surprised to hear that she grew up in the country and it took her awhile to get used to city life.

"I figured that if I stayed around this area I would get some ideas for my books." She took a sip of her tea. "Boy I wasn't expecting you to show up."

Venom laughed at this statement. "Well I didn't expect to find someone who would take me in. You aren't like anybody I've ever met before."

She raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Why is that?"

"I'm so used of people calling me a monster or evil beast. You didn't call me any of that." he looked into her green eyes. "I think you might be the first person to not judge me when they met me."

Vivi choked on her tea a bit. She was shocked at his statement, making her face turn bright crimson. Venom noticed this and chuckled. He got up from the table and placed his clawed hands on her shoulder.

"What's with the choking? Did I startle you with my words?"

Vivi turned around to see his face. "No! Not that! It's just that it's been awhile since anyone has complimented me for my personality. I'm usually so distance from people and a bit cold to others. I feel like I was so lonely before I met you." She saw the look on his face. "What?"

"Maybe we aren't so different from each other after all."

Venom helped clear the table as she washed the dishes at the sink. Her thoughts were mostly about how she would accommodate for the extra houseguest. It wasn't like he was a normal guest either, if you can call an alien normal.

"Say Venom, why did you become a villain anyway?" Vivi asked, curious about his past.

Venom hissed at this question, making a cold chill run down her back. "I want to kill Spider-Man for all he's done to me."

She leaned against the counter, her face full of confusion. "What did Spider-Man do to you? He's supposed to be a big hero."

"Well he ain't so big when you hear what he did to me. I lost my job, my friends, and my life to that hero. Well I decided I had enough with the spider punk, so I formed a bound with the symbiote he abandoned and became this." He gestured towards himself.

"So that time that he had the black suit with him was the symbiote bonding with him! His suit was pretty cool, but I think your suit looks way better." She pursed her lips. "Then again, when I saw you fighting him, you seem to have somewhat of an advantage over him. Possibly because of the symbiote, having obtained some of his powers made you kinda a carbon copy of him in you."

Venom raised an eyebrow at her explanation. The girl was really smart to figure out how the alien worked. He was quite impressed that she preferred his outfit over Parker's.

 _This girl is alright with me. I think I picked the right apartment to crash in._ He thought, smirking.

"Anyway..." She glared at him intensely. "We have a serious problem here. Your hygiene, I refused to sleep in the same room with filthy criminal!"

"Hey first you compliment me, now you're ordering me around?" Venom got up in her face. "I don't take orders from anyone."

She glared intensely at him. "You reek! At least do a proper wash down or shower! You smell like you just came off the street!"

"I did just come off the street!"

"Well freshen up so I don't have to smell it!" She stopped glaring at him and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower; if you want you can read some books while you wait." Then her voice got serious. "If you even so peek into the bathroom, I will kick you out with my own feet!"

With that, she closed the door behind her.

Venom snarled at her leaving figure. How dare she accuse him of smelling _and_ order him to take a shower! He started having thoughts about leaving her when he remembered what she'd said in their conversation at dinner.

 _Earlier…_

" _So you're a writer?" Venom had asked her. She shook her head, staring down at her soup._

" _I'm not a writer yet, I just haven't been able to publish any of my works yet because I don't know if they're good enough yet." She admitted. "Most of my works have been either superhero centric or romantic comedy."_

" _Where are your works? On the bookshelf with the other books?"_

" _No I keep my works on my desk. Please don't look at them!"_

Venom walked over to the desk filled with different sheets of paper. He had to admit that she was fairly organized with her work, every story was color coded for each genre. He picked up the one titled _A Turn for the Worst._

"I wonder…she wouldn't mind if I read just one of her stories!"

* * *

Viv was in deep thought as the water cascaded down her face.

She wondered why Venom was so hard to control for her. Sure she'd just met the guy, but it seemed as if he would think it would be easy to control her.

 _Heck no! I won't let myself be controlled by some alien. He may be more powerful than me, but I can be smarter than him._ She turned off the water and wrapped herself with a towel. Then she pinned her hair up so that it could dry. _If he thinks that he has the authority, he has another thing coming!_

Vivi opened the door to see Venom absorbed in one of her manuscripts. As much as she wanted to scold him for reading one of her stories, she caught the title of the one he was reading. Holding her breath, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Enjoying the story?" She asked, looking at his shocked face. He whipped the manuscript behind his back.

"What story? I wasn't reading anything!" He hissed, glaring at her. "You dare accuse me of reading your work?"

"Venom, you're clearly hiding it behind your back. Give it to me!" With that, she lunged towards him, attempting to take it out of his hands. However, Venom sidestepped quickly, and sent Vivi tumbling to the floor. The towel flew up, exposing her curvaceous body.

It took all of Venom's willpower to not look at her. He shielded his eyes as she frantically put the towel back around herself.

"VENOM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Venom knew how this would end and hastily stuck himself on the ceiling as Vivi raged below.

Yeah he was definitely not bored with her house at all.

* * *

 **Poor Vivi! I hope she forgives Venom! What will happen to Venom next? Find out next time: The Wrath of Carnage!  
**

 **Review, favorite, or follow is up to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers!**

 **It's been awhile since we've heard from our new friends! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. They really keep me working hard. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 3**

 _Previously…._

 _Venom was on the run from the law and Spider-man again. After getting severely injured, he decided to crash into some random apartment owned by the writer in-training Vivi Strauss. They strike up a friendship and even have dinner together. Hilarity ensues as she comes out the shower. What happens next? Find out now!_

* * *

The bed issue was going to be a problem.

Vivi never had guest over or anything so she only bought the one bedroom apartment. But now that Venom was living with her, she would have to figure out how this would work. Thinking fast, she put a punch of blankets on the couch along with some pillows and made a makeshift bed. She took a step back and looked at her work.

"Not bad." She admitted to herself.

"Not good either," Venom replied, coming out of the shower. "But it'll do."

"You know you can sleep out on the terrace right?"

"Okay fine, I'll sleep on the couch." He plopped down on it, making some of the pillows leap up. "How come I can't sleep in the bed with you? It's a pretty big bed."

Vivi couldn't reply since her face turned tomato red at that comment. Venom gave her a curious look before watching her pick up one of the pillows and tossing it at him.

"WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE?" She yelled at him.

Venom only snickered as he grabbed the pillow and hurled it back at her. She yelped as the impact made her hit the floor. Growling, she picked up two more pillows.

"What's wrong? The symbiote is kicking your butt at a pillow fight?" Venom taunted, grabbing more pillows with his webs.

"You are so gonna wish Spider-Man had beat you." Vivi retorted as she and Venom engaged in a pillow war. Feathers flew, stuffing soared, and the laughter never ceased. For the first time in his life, Venom felt accepted and loved by someone. He was having fun and play fighting instead of running from the law and fighting for the death. He laughed as he saw Vivi's grin widening every time she smiled. She let herself go around him and wasn't afraid to assert herself either.

* * *

The night drew close to midnight when the pillow fight finally calmed down. Vivi was passed out on the couch, sleeping peacefully as she sighed contently. Venom didn't want to move her from her position, but he had to sleep on the couch. Ever so gently, he lifted her sleeping figure off the couch and walked her to her bed. He didn't get to see her room up close so this would also be a new experience for him to see. Gazing around on the walls, he saw posters of different artists and authors, pictures of her as a young girl, and different pieces of her works. Venom looked at a particular picture of her family. Vivi stood in the middle, smiling widely. Another woman with auburn hair sat in a wheelchair and smiled happily. Two children stood on both sides of the wheelchair. On the left was a young boy with red spectacles. On the right was a young girl with her hair in pigtails. He guessed the woman was her mother and the children were her siblings. Seeing her that happy made Venom wonder why she had such a tough demeanor. She seemed to had have a happy life.

 _Unlike me…she's never had to run from the law or fight any enemies._

Venom placed her gently down on the bed and sighed. She would've kicked him out if she'd known better. He caressed her hair, feeling all the waves running through his claws. Peter Parker would have to wait. Venom wanted a new change in life, perhaps it was time to change.

But what if any villains tried to attack her to get to him? She didn't know how to handle the crime in New York! He made a solemn vow to protect her, to make sure nothing would harm her. If she would write his story, then people would have no reason to fear him. He counted on her to make it happened, and he would help in any way he could.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the intruder watching from the window outside. The figure grinned maniacally, red tendrils surrounding his body.

"So…Venom got himself a sweetheart! How cute and disgusting!" Carnage cackled. "I may have the ways of getting him to have a rematch with me after all!"

* * *

 **Oh no! Vivi is in terrible danger! Will Venom be able to protect Vivi from Carnage? Find out next time: Venom to the Rescue!  
**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers!**

 **Now here's the chapter you've been waiting for! A reader suggested that I have Vivi outwit Carnage so I did the best I could. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. They really keep me working hard. Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 4**

 _Previously…._

 _Venom was on the run from the law and Spider-man again. After getting severely injured, he decided to crash into some random apartment owned by the writer in-training Vivi Strauss. Together the two live under the same roof and spent the night laughing. Venom now vows to protect his new friend from any danger. But can he protect her from Carnage?_

* * *

Venom woke to the smell of bacon.

He opened his slits of eyes and blinked them to see the sun was rising. He groaned as he slid off the couch and onto the floor. The memories hit him hard as he remembered where he was. He smiled to himself, thinking about how he met Vivi and her acceptance to his alien nature. He looked over the couch to see her cooking at the stove. Her hair was combed up into a loose ponytail and held by a green headband. She was wearing a black sweater with white leggings and black flats. Humming to herself, she placed two plates on the table and went back to cooking the eggs.

A set of arms wrapped around her waist, making her nearly drop her spatula. She squeaked as Venom rested his head on hers.

"I see you're awake," She commented, stirring the eggs. "Did you sleep well?"

"With the kinks in my neck I hardly noticed." He said, his hissing laughter filling her ears.

She smiled and reached behind her to swat him with her spatula. Thanks to spider sense, he was able to avoid it, making her stumble in the process. Acting fast, he reached his arm out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch." She grumbled, getting out of his grasp. "But I can catch myself."

"Your welcome." Venom said, making her roll her eyes.

"Come on, I want you to at least eat breakfast before you go out and do your crimes. Which by the way will get you caught if you don't stop this fighting game." She mentioned, placing the eggs and bacon on the platters.

Venom sat down at the table and started to scarf down his portion of breakfast, getting a disgusted look from Vivi. She slowly ate hers before bringing out a small pocket notebook and pencil. She placed her fork down and started to write the details of Venom from his slimy tongue to his sharp claws. Venom stopped eating to watch her write, seeing her look up and back to her book.

"What're you doing in that book of yours?" He asked her, trying to lean over and see it.

Vivi covered the page she was writing on and blushed hard. "Nothing of interest to you, so don't even think about peeping!" She got up from the table. "I'm heading to work now. I'll be back around four. If I'm not back by then, you have a right to find me. In the meantime, stay out of trouble." She practically pleaded the last part out, hoping he'd get the message.

"Hey I can't help who I am. I attract trouble wherever I go." Venom pointed out.

Vivi sighed and put on her coat. "You attracted me, so does that make me trouble?" She closed the door behind her leaving bewildered Venom staring at her figure.

* * *

 **Central Library**

Vivi heaved books onto the shelves, stacking them in alphabetical order. She loved her job as a librarian because of its quiet setting, good things to read, and inspiration for her books. She imagined herself putting one of her books on display for the world to see in front of this library. Working there for two years was putting a toll on her reading level, which were off the charts!

"Working hard today are we Bookworm?" A voice from behind her said. Vivi smiled and turned to see one of her favorite clients leaning against the bookshelf, Peter Parker. She and Peter had known each other for a while now, ever since she started working at the library. Vivi had come to know the teen with his interest in science and love for technology. They had become fast friends, often sharing their own ideas on the different superheroes.

"I was hoping you'd show up today. How's life doing for ya Parker?" She asked, putting the rest of the books up.

"Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. Trying to pass high school with top marks." He rubbed the back of his head. "Among other things…"

Vivi giggled and patted his cheek. "Honestly Parker, you need to live a little. You work so hard every day for your friends and family. If you don't take time to relax, it'll be the death of you!"

Peter and Vivi walked to the main desk, chatting about how their lives were going. Vivi left out the parts where Venom coming to live with her and just simply told Peter about her new book idea.

"How about this; a super villain turned good guy by a change of heart! A cold, misunderstood person just wants to be accepted and tries to do things that make him seem better."

Peter nodded. "Sounds like you have a solid plan laid out."

"I did have a little help." _More like the whole thing in front of me!_

"Well if you ever need help with anything, you have my number." Peter waved at her. "I gotta go or else Aunt May will get worried about me."

Vivi smiled and waved back. "Tell your Aunt I said hello!"

"Will do and I want to be the first one to read your story when it's done okay?" He called back to her, closing the door behind him.

"Kay Parker, just don't forget to remind me next time!" She called back, laughing to herself.

"Are you going to finish putting those books away or chatting it up with the locals?" Said a voice behind her. Vivi turned to see her co-worker, Aliana Hempburn, smirking at her. She was brown-skinned and at a medium height with golden eyes. She has dark reddish-brown wavy hair that goes to her shoulders and wore black rimmed glasses. She wears a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a purple, dark purple, and blue diamond checkered vest, along with a dark gray bow attached to her dress shirt collar. Also, she has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern and a bright blue band above the feet, and white sneakers with black soles.

Vivi slouched over the main desk and groaned. _For once I want to get out of work and hang out with a bad guy!_ She internally whined as she put the rest of the books away.

"That's right, every last book, now hurry up!" Aliana shouted, making her work faster.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

Vivi hummed to herself as she walked down the street to her house. Her boss had given her a new set of books to read and her bag was full to the brim.

"What a haul I got today! I can't wait to brush up on some reading when I get home." She said to herself.

 _I wonder if Venom would like to read some with me. Wait...where did that comment come from?_ She blushed at her own thoughts and started running faster. _Why am I thinking about him? I need him for my superhero book, not for a romantic relationship!_

"Well this is quite a surprise." A sinister voice cackled, making her stop abruptly. She turned around to see no one behind her or in front of her. Slowly, she turned her head upwards.

Her words got caught in her throat. She dropped her books on the ground and felt her fist clench. In front of her crawling down the walls was the red symbiote himself. Tendrils of his own skin flailed around him, his white eyes glaring at her. She felt her heart jump a beat and her mouth growing dry.

"Carnage..." She finally said, backing up. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Why aren't you the polite one?" He replied, watching her every move carefully. "You must be Venom's new _pet..._ " He snarled at the last word.

Vivi was taken aback by the sudden comment, anger rising up to replace her fear. "What was that? Did you just call me his "pet"?"

Carnage stuck his tongue out at her in a teasing way. "Yep you're only just a pawn for him. Eventually he will get bored of you and kill you." He jumped from the spot he was in and turned one of his arms into a blade. "Or I could do it now for him."

Vivi put her hands on her hips. "So that's what this is all about?" To be honest, she was downright terrified at the sight of the mass murderer, but used her fear to her advantage. "If you kill me he's going to come find me."

"That's what I want, a rematch between him and I. And your the perfect bait for the job. Your smeared blood on the ground will be most enjoyable for him to see." He advanced towards her, Vivi seeing she had no room left to run. "Let's make this quick before Webhead comes or something else."

With a swift motion, Carnage lunged forward to plunge the blade in her abdomen. But to his surprise, Vivi sidestepped and leaped away. Growling, he went to stab her again, but Vivi's instincts kicked in. She grabbed his arm and twisted it away from her. Carnage howled in pain at this sudden move. Grabbing her books, she started to run off. But Carnage wouldn't let his prey leave too easily.

"A chase huh? I can do this all night! The question is can you?" He taunted, swinging from his organic webs.

Vivi prayed that he wouldn't catch her or find her for that matter. She hoped that Venom heeded her call soon or things would get ugly.

* * *

 **What's going to happen to Vivi now? Where is Venom? Will Carnage slew her? Tune in next time! Review, favorite, and follow for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers!**

 **Time for another chapter of one of the coolest fanfics around! Well _one_ of the coolest Venom love stories around. Hope you've enjoyed seeing Carnage last chapter because he's all in this one. Thanks for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Venom; a symbiote that comes outer space that has it out for a certain webslinger. After getting injured, he finds himself in the apartment of writer/librarian Vivi Strauss. Ever since then, he lives under her roof and she takes care of him. He has fallen for her, but has she fallen for him?_

 _Last time, our heroine finds herself in the psychotic sight of the criminal symbiote Carnage! Fending herself for a bit, she manages to escape. Now she's on the run and he's after her blood. And this is where our story begins..._

* * *

I thought my life was boring.

Sure the occasional secret bookshelf had a new book or the store would have a sale on milk, but for the most part I have a boring life. Writing was my escape from my dull reality and I saw that some of my works were published on the _Daily Bugle_. I had recieved some calls from my family, date request, and even new books from my co-workers. My life had always been normal, boring, and pretty much dull. I find myself wishing for more excitment in life, more fun or a new adventure.

Whatever had heard my wish is going to get a sock in the gut and a punch in the face.

First of all, I didn't ask for some crazy criminal to come crashing into my window. I admit that made my heart leap in fear and excitment at the same time. Looking back I wonder what came over me when I treated his wounds. What supernatural power overcame my mind and made me do this?

Next, I had struck a deal with this monster. I didn't want to end up as a blood stain or a splotch on the ground. So I had to break out the agreements to save my hide. Turns out that worked too well since he's basically another addition in my household. I've never had a pet or let a roommate share with me, so it was like getting two for one!

Lastly, I never expected this monster to be so...nice. He was kind, almost sane in the head. I keep forgetting that he killed people and fought Spider-Man daily. Talking with him was relaxing and almost comforting at times. It reminded me that I've been alone for far too long now. Having him around, my life didn't feel so empty anymore. I'd never say it to his face, but he makes me exprience new life.

So why was I running down the crowded streets of New York, breathing hard and heart rate skyrocketting, from a red crazed killer?!

Seriously though, whatever had heard my wish is going to pay dearly!

* * *

Vivi wished she had superpowers.

Super speed or camoflauge ability, super strength or growth powers, or something would help her in this situation!

Nope, she was running in platform sneakers down the alleys and crowded intersections away from certain death. Not a way she would prefer to die.

Her head replayed what had just happened. Carnage, a symbiote like Venom, was after her blood and trying to kill her to get Venom to fight. She wasn't sure why _she_ had to be killed though!

Oh wait...screw her life. Of course he would go after her! She ducked into another alley to catch her breath, her heart was pounding like a drum. Sweat was pouring down her face and her hands were clammy. She closed her eyes to calm her nerves.

"I love it when the prey runs, it makes the hunt more enjoyable!" Vivi opened her eyes and turned around to see Carnage hanging from the entrance of the alleyway. She turned to make a run for it but saw that the exit was blocked out. Trapped like a rat in a cage!

 _Oh crud, I didn't even picture my life to end here! If I die, I'm going out fighting!_ Vivi thought, her eyes glue at the symbiote. He licked his lips with his serpent-like tongue and slithered towards her.

"To be honest, I didn't think you would make it another block. You ran about, what, nine blocks before you stopped." He laughed as she flinched at his words. "I see why he would be interested in you. Your a feisty little street rat."

Vivi clutched her fist. Sure she was shaking and she knew what she would say would get her killed. But she would not let herself get insulted like that!

"Take that back..." Her voice was merely a whisper when she said it.

"What was that? Would you care to repeat that?" Carnage hissed, inching ever so closer to her.

"TAKE THAT BACK! WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FEAR YOU ANYMORE!" She kept her gaze with him, her eyes filled with fiery determination. "I may not have superpowers, I may not be someone of great importance, but I know for darn sure I won't let you slander my name or touch my friend!"

Now the tears were running down her face a her declaration, but she ignored them. "I'm not going to be afraid of you."

Carnage heard himself growling. How dare she defy him! Why hadn't she begged for her life or surrendered to him? Why wasn't she running in fear of him? Red tendrils shot out of his body and wrapped themselves around her body. Vivi gasped as she was lifted up into the air, hanging above him.

"That costed you your life. I don't care if Venom even comes by, you are going to pay for not fearing me." Carnage let one of his arms turn into a spear. "I'm going to make this painful and slow so I can watch you suffer."

Vivi didn't speak, but she still looked into his eyes. He growled even more as he lunged his arm directly above her heart.

SHINK!

Vivi's eyes widen as a black mass took the hit for her. She barely had time to register what had happened before a pair of arms wrapped around her body. She felt a clawed hand cover her mouth before she could talk. A low hissing voice was heard in her head.

" _Don't talk and don't watch. We have unfinshed business with him."_

Vivi nodded slowly and closed her eyes as she felt fast movement happen around her. Then she passed out.

* * *

 **Venom has arrived and saved Vivi in the process! What happens next reader?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers!**

 **It's been a while since I gave you a chapter and I've finally finished it! Thanks for all the constant support of your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy the show!**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Venom; a symbiote that comes outer space that has it out for a certain webslinger. After getting injured, he finds himself in the apartment of writer/librarian Vivi Strauss. Ever since then, he lives under her roof and she takes care of him. He has fallen for her, but has she fallen for him?_

 _Last time, Vivi was cornered by this evil symbiote when her black knight had rescued her from certain doom. Now he's out for blood and he's going to get it._

* * *

I had never seen someone so angry.

Oh wait...my eyes were closed. Let me rephrase that; I'd never _heard_ someone so angry before.

That's much better actually.

Anyway, if you haven't read the last chapters at all, then you should know that I'm Vivi. I'm the main character of this story and supposed heroine apparently. Right now I'm more of the damsel in distress, which sucks. I don't like fighting, but I hate feeling useless in a fight. But in my defense, I wouldn't want to fight this red symbiotic psychopath as much as the next guy.

So...I got rescued by my roommate/best friend/house guest.

What happened afterwards was a big blur.

* * *

Vivi groaned softly as she opened her eyes. Blinding light surrounded her as she felt the area around her. Struggling, she sat up from her laid down position and realized she was home. Her apartment was neat and tidy, as if there was nothing wrong with it. Looking down, she saw that she was covered with an array of bandages from head to toe.

 _Was that all a dream? Did I really get rescued by Venom?_ She thought, her fingers briefly touching her cheek. She gasped, pain coming from the large cut that was covered up. _Man that Carnage did a number on me! So why can't I remember what happened after that?_

 _"_ Finally, I thought you'd never wake up."

A large man came walking towards her. He wore a black coat with white pants and matching shoes. He wore a scowl on his face and his blonde hair was sticking out in various places.

It took Vivi three seconds to realize a total stranger was in her house, then she promptly screamed.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" She yelled, scooting away from the strange man. Her head hit the wall with a thump, giving her a killer headache. The man laughed and sat at the edge of her bed, smirking at her.

"I've lived here for how long now and you haven't memorized my voice?" He replied, giving her a teasing look.

Vivi glared at him. "I would remember a face like that and frankly I find it annoying! How did you break in?"

"I didn't, I practically live here."

"That's a lie."

"No I really live here now."

Vivi was now getting irritated. This strange man claimed he lived under her roof and he was starting to bug her. She leaned forward and examined his face, taking in every little detail. She noticed a few bruises and cuts in various spots and found his eyes a bit...alluring. Snapping out of her daze, she jerked backwards from him.

"I don't know who you are, but if you did anything to me I have a large friend who could give you a run for your money."

"Oh? And where is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Venom and he's one of the most dangerous criminals out there!" Her face soften a bit then. "But he's the most bravest guy I know and he protected me from Carnage. Even if he's the most dangerous villain, I don't think he's that bad."

The guy smiled. "Thanks that really means much to me."

Vivi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I wasn't talking about you."

"Yes you were and we appreciate that you like us so much."

"We? What do you mean "we"?"

Suddenly, the guy's coat started to wiggle and covered his face. Vivi watched in amazement and horror as the face morphed into a familiar friend.

"Believe that I'm your friend now?" Venom asked, grinning at her.

His reply was a face full of pillow courtesy of Vivi.

* * *

"YOU NEVER SAID YOU HAD A HUMAN FORM!"

Vivi stood by the sink, washing the veggies for the night's dinner. Venom, currently in his other half, was helping by chopping them up. It was about a good fifteen minutes before Vivi even talked to him after the big reveal. He still was chuckling at her shocked face, making it even longer before she decided to talk to him.

"You never asked, and for the record my name is Eddie Brock. Venom is just the name of my other half." He said, placing the minced carrots in the bowl.

"That's not why I'm flustered! You could've gone human any other time before, but it was now you decided to reveal yourself?" She placed more veggies in front of him. "You have a lot of nerve hiding this from me! You better be glad that your good writing material!"

"We're touched, no other human would've accepted us as fast as you did."

"Consider it my thanks for saving me back there. But that doesn't make us even!"

"Sure and your confession back there wasn't sincere."

BANG! BANG!

Eddie stopped to here the door being hit by some pretty strong fist. Vivi gave him a look before walking to the door. To her surprise, she found the police standing in her doorframe, both officers looking pretty mad.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen a black alien freak running around here?" One of the cops asked, eying her suspiciously.

Vivi cringed at the freak part, but the officers didn't seem to notice. "No sirs, I've been here at home tending my wounds."

The other one gave her a look. "Tending your wounds from what exactly?"

"Horrible accident at my workplace!" She limped from dramatic effect. "I was pushed into a bookshelf and some of the heavier books fell on me."

"Uh huh, well you're going to have to come with us. Sightings of this alien scumbag have been mostly around this area, with several witnesses confirming that a fight took place a few blocks from here. We just want to see if there's anything going on in the apartment complex."

Vivi was about to reply when the latter officer gripped her arm quite forcefully, making her gasp in pain. Footsteps could be heard as Eddie came around the corner from the kitchen and glared at them.

"And what the hell are you doing with my roommate officers?!" He said angrily, trying to keep his other half under control.

"Sir we need to question her about the alien symbiote Venom that's been hanging around here." The one gripping Vivi's arm said. "You'll have to come with us too for questioning."

Vivi could see the rising anger radiating off him as her pleading eyes begged him not to lash out. He caught her eyes and relaxed. If Venom came out it would ruin them both. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"Okay I understand, but you'll release my friend now please. She has to finish dinner and frankly you guys could join us." He gave them a sinister smile. "It'll be to _die_ for after all."

* * *

 **What is Eddie planning to do? And what's with him being all possessive over Vivi? Please leave a review and keep on waiting for more.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Venomous Love: Chapter 7**

 _Venom; a symbiote that comes outer space that has it out for a certain webslinger. After getting injured, he finds himself in the apartment of writer/librarian Vivi Strauss. Ever since then, he lives under her roof and she takes care of him. He has fallen for her, but has she fallen for him?_

 _Last time, Vivi discovers that Eddie Brock is the other humanoid half of the titular alien symbiote. At first she's annoyed, but comes to a conclusion that he's just plain weird. Then the cops come knocking at her house and now she has to survive dinner with them and an angered Eddie. Will she live to see dessert?_

* * *

There's nothing like having dinner with two cops and a very pissed off criminal.

No seriously, I can't find anything weirder than that. I've tried, but nothing seems to come to mind.

If you haven't been reading this story thus far, and you know who you are, I'm Vivi. I'm the girl next door, resident ice queen, and perky believer of all things. I'm also a writer who lives here in hero city a.k.a New York, a librarian in the Downtown system, and a country bumpkin turned city slicker.

Anything I left out? Oh wait! I'm harboring an alien in my apartment who just happens to be Spider-Man's villain.

His name is Venom and he's a pain in my neck, my hero, and my roommate. I won't tell him that I actually enjoy his company though. His ego doesn't need to be _that_ inflated. He isn't the only main character in this story.

So where was this story heading now? Oh yeah! So my dinner with three men went a little something like this...

* * *

Vivi shifted uncomfortably as the gazes of the three men swept over her. This was her first dinner party and she was sweating uncomfortably. Hastily, she got the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the table in front of them.

"I hope you do enjoy it boys. I didn't expect to have...more guest." She said, the cops giving her suspicious looks. Eddie nodded at her, taking the knife out of her hands.

"Well this looks delicious Vi, I think this is the best thing you've made since I've stayed here." He joked, getting a glare from her. She went to smack him over the head, but his precognitive warning senses made her miss. She had to bite her tongue from cursing the "spider sense".

"Well ma'am I have to agree with your roommate, this is a good looking meal." The younger cop said, giving her a flirtatious glance. Vivi rolled her eyes and tried to avoid eye contact with the young cop. She could feel the jealousy radiating off Eddie as he stabbed the casserole in front of them.

"So officers, what does this criminal you're looking for looks like?" He said, cutting the casserole into smaller pieces and serving Vivi who gave him a backwards glance.

"You live in New York right big guy? Well this guy is the most evil criminal that Spider-Man has to fight." The older cop drank the rest of his water and turned to face him. "They call him Venom, some big lug with a vendetta against the webslinger since he first appeared."

Vivi nearly choked on her piece of casserole when Eddie gave a big smirk. "Really? Tell me more about this _Venom_ character. We would like to know more." She knew he was referring to "us" when talking about his other side.

The younger cop gave her another flirty glance before replying. "Venom has the same powers as the spider, but his strength increases tenfold. He shoots these black webs, has this long tongue, and claws that can rip human flesh!"

Vivi pretended to be shocked. "He sounds horrible! What kind of a creature is this guy?" Eddie gave her a _Really?_ look before grinning back at the officers.

"Well if that's all you know about him, perhaps you should continue your search." He got up from the table and helped the cops out their chairs. "He could still be out there, killing and causing trouble and whatnot."

"But we-" The older cop started to say before Vivi gave him a fake smile.

"Officers must be on duty at all times! If Spider-Man doesn't have his friendly neighborhood law system by his side, who will stop the petty thieves?"

The older cop seemed to consider this and was standing outside the door frame with the younger one. "Good point miss. We'll just let you off with a warning and be on our way then."

The younger cop tilted his hat. "A pleasure having dinner with a pretty woman like yourself." He gently took her hand and kissed it. "The names's Bryan and I would love to take you out sometime."

Vivi felt her face flush red as she hastily pulled her hand away. Eddie placed both his hands on her shoulder and clenched them tight.

"Thank you officers, now would you kindly leave our establishment?"

The two officers looked surprised from his rude comment, but nevertheless walked away. Vivi closed the door behind her, slipped to the floor, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"That was a close one. I don't think I'll be able to sleep soundly tonight." She groaned, hearing a deep chuckle coming from the other person in the room. Strong arms wrapped around her petite waist, making her feel safe and secure. She opened her eyes to see Venom leaning over her, his tongue playfully batting her forehead.

"Miss me?" He asked in a teasing manner.

She punched him lightly on the face. "Like the plague."

* * *

 **Just a short chapter to fill in. Glad I found this story again. Try reading my other story, Scarlet Romance for other Spider-Man related love stories. Please leave a review, favorite, or follow and see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

 **Here's a quick chapter before I update the other Spider-Man related story of mine. Try it out! It's a Scarlet Spider story.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your constant support, reviews, favorites, and follows. Enjoy today's chapter!**

 **Venomous Love: Chapter 8**

Vivi had left later the next morning, walking on her way to work. She puffed out her cheeks as the cool morning air blew on my face.

 _Who does he think he is, getting all jealous like that at dinner last night? I'm going to have a talk with him about that when I get home._ Walking into the library, Vivi noticed her boss sitting at the main desk, her arms crossed in a menacing way.

"Come and sit down for a minute Strauss. I wanna chat with you about something." Her face bore no emotions, making me extra nervous. Hesitantly, Vivi sat down on the wooden chair that had mysteriously appeared by the desk. She leaned forward, a stack of familiar papers in her hand.

"So, are you going to tell me why I found this in the romance section of the library last night hmm?" She placed the papers in Vivi's hands, who in turn blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I want you to read it aloud for me."

She gaped at her boss, her mouth dry all of a sudden. In her boss' hand was a big, fat, red marker.

 _"_ Well go on Strauss, read it!" Her boss was getting irritated by the second, her hands on her hip. Vivi gulped before reading the text she had left in the library.

* * *

Eddie walked up the stairs to the Central Library, a pep in his step as he did. He wanted to surprise Vivi by visiting the place she worked. He was curious about this library since he hadn't stepped foot into one for a long time. He sighed, remembering his college years and working for the Daily Bugle. All that ruined by that pesky Spider-Man.

 _You know, if it wasn't for him, I would've never met Vivi._ He thought standing in front of the library's door. _So in a way, I guess that Spider was good for something! Not that I'd ever tell him that though._ He smirked, walking inside the quiet building, looking around in awe. _And to think, she's probably read up on everything and everyone in this city. I wonder if she knows who Spider-Man is._

The library was completely deserted. He guessed that not many folks were there this early in the morning. He walked into a section labeled Restricted. Being the guy he was, he slunk right into the dimly lit room. The room was filled with cabinets of different files and books with black covers. There was no one except for one person at a table, Vivi. Eddie walked over to discover that she was sleeping and the pile of books that was next to her.

 _Woah she must've been really studying! No wonder she's sound asleep._ He leaned over to see what kind of book she was currently reading. _Hmm...it doesn't seem like an indecent book. In fact, this is a very difficult book to read. I don't even know what it's about._

A sound of a yawn startled his thoughts as the petite girl rolled over in her sleep. The book fell from her grasp as her hair flayed all over the place. Eddie had to admit she was quite adorable when she slept. The way her face scrunched up at every flinch, her hands curled around a pen, a stack of papers with smeared ink.

 _Wait a minute...that looks like that story she was working on! The one with me in it!_ He made a small gap between the paper and her so that he could yank it out her grasp. To his satisfaction, he actually got it! He smiled at his victory only to be appalled at what he saw. The words had been covered with thickly with red marker, causing some of the words to smear. He flipped through each page to see something horrible written.

 _Disgusting. Filth. You'll never be a great writer. You should give up. This will never be a book._

Anger boiled inside him as each page held another ugly message. His symbiote started to feel anger along with him, wanting to find who had slandered her beautiful work of art. He could feel himself change from his civilian form to his alien form. He leaned over to see tear stains on her where she had been crying.

That was the final straw for him. The transformation happened instantly as Venom appeared in the room. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure of Vivi and rubbed her back. Slight moaning sounds came from her mouth as she snuggled in a bit deeper into his massive body. He found himself liking this more and continued soothing the girl. His tongue licked her cheeks, removing any signs of tear marks.

"Who did this to you? Who dared to slander your writing?" He asked in a hissing voice, whispering in her ear.

Vivi shivered, grabbing his tendrils as more tears rolled down her face. "M-M-My boss...she took the marker and..." She hiccuped, fighting back more tears. "Destroyed it, ripped it to pieces, and marked it up. She told me to never write while working here and to never take any books home again."

His grip on her tightened at each word, the anger inside of him bubbling more and more. He was going to avenge his roommate, his friend, his protector. No Spider-Man alive would stop what was going to happen to Aliana Hempburn.

* * *

 **So that's today's chapter! Sorry if it's so short, I'm trying to update two stories at once! Please leave a review, favorite, or follow for more! See ya later!** _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Venomous Love: Chapter 9**

It all started with a cough.

Vivi opened her eyes the next morning to find her throat sore and her muscle aching. She groaned, turning back over in her bed. The comforter covered her head to the point that you couldn't see her. Cold chills ran down her back as she struggled to get warmer. Her body brushed against the soft blankets as they wrapped around her petite form. She coughed again, this time more raspy. Her face flushed red as her cheeks grew hotter. Her hair laid floppily on her face as she moaned more.

"Hey Vivi, you're going to be late for work!" Eddie called from the kitchen. He was preparing breakfast for her, the bacon on the stove sizzling. He hummed in content, liking his new lifestyle a lot better than his old one. He flipped the bacon over as he added the eggs on the griddle. He could feel the symbiote inside of him grinning widely at the thought of Vivi being happy with their cooking.

"I'm coming..." Came a soft reply as more coughing followed soon after. Eddie looked up to see his small companion padding her way across the room wrapped in a blanket. She was wearing her light pink two piece, buttoned up, pajamas and fluffy white slippers. What he noticed was that her eyes were bloodshot red, her face was as red as a tomato and pale, she was shivering, and her hair was lazily laying off the side of her face. She stumbled into the kitchen area, catching herself on the edge on the counter. She smiled wistfully at him before plopping herself in a chair.

"Good morning...such a _*cough*_ lovely day." She said, putting her head between her head and arms. "How are you _*cough*_ feeling this morning?"

"We should be asking that to you. Vivi you look terrible!" Eddie said, walking up to her. He placed a hand on her forehead before drawing it back in shock. "Your face is burning up!"

"I'm fine..." Vivi waved a hand at him, sucking up some snot that fell from her nostril. "Probably some allergies."

"More like a fever, you are going straight back into that bed." He put the bacon and eggs into the microwave, saving them for later. "We need to get you some medicine, fluids, and tissues."

"But I don't feel sick...I'm fi-" Vivi tripped over her feet and proceeded to fall to the floor. Eddie quickly caught her before she permanently damaged herself. "See?" She drawled out, her words slurring a bit. "I'm totally fine!"

"I think not! You are going straight back into that bed and staying there for the rest of the day." He wrapped his arms around her small frame and lifted her off the ground with ease. She squeaked, clutching onto his shoulders. Eddie had to hold back a groan as he felt her body against his. She felt so soft! He shook off the feeling of her body long enough to place her gently on her bed. He covered her with the sheets and put pillows underneath her head.

"You stay right here, we'll go get you a nice cold cloth to put on your head." He told her, heading towards the bathroom. He stopped when he felt her grab his arm. He turned to see her giving him the most pitiful expression he'd ever seen. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled.

"Don't leave me alone please. Stay with me today." She pleaded him, her grip tightening on his arm. He smiled and took her hand into his.

"We promise, we will not leave your side once today." He said, patting her forehead. She smiled back at him and nestled deep in the covers. Her eyes started to close again as he left the room to get her a wet cloth. Walking into the bathroom, he saw his symbiotic partner reflecting off the mirror.

 _She looks unwell...perhaps we should do something to cheer her up._ Venom said, genuine concern laced in his voice. Eddie nodded as he filled the basin with cool water and placed a washcloth in.

"What to you propose we do then? It's not like we can leave her. She'll know something's up."

 _We wait till she's asleep and then we leave to get her a present._ It chuckled, mused with its own thoughts. _I still can't believe we fell in love with her. A plain human with a big heart._

 _"_ It's funny how we both share the same thoughts for me to know you're lying."

* * *

The day went on as the twosome stayed in the apartment. Eddie kept her temperature at a steady rate, making her more comfortable. As he did, she kept sleeping soundly and welcoming his loving pats and rubs. He stayed by her bedside the whole day, reading her stories and helping her restore the one she was writing. He was still mad at the head librarian for wrecking her book, even the symbiote demanded blood. But he couldn't do anything at the moment. Right now he had to watch her sick form and take care of her.

Right now, she was sipping some orange juice while reading some books by Charles Dickens. He stood up and left for the door. They were running dangerously low on medicine and he had to go get some more for her. That sounded like the perfect excuse for him to tell her. He didn't even get to the door frame before he heard her call for him.

"Where are you going Eddie?" She asked him, looking at his retreating form. Slightly turning around, he saw her face full of curiosity.

"I'm going to go get some more medicine for you. I noticed your running low."

"Are you sure you aren't just leaving to abandon me?"

"I would never do that Vi."

"You might, then you'll go back to being a bad guy and leave me forever."

Eddie knew this was the fever talking, but that still hit him hard in the heart. He walked back to the bed and placed a hand on her head.

"Go to sleep, and when you wake up, I will be here waiting for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Vivi smiled and placed the book she was reading on her nightstand. Then she pulled the covers over her head. Eddie could faintly hear the sounds of her sighs as she finally went to sleep. His body was instantly covered in the black tendrils of the interstellar parasite. Venom loomed over the bed, his large mass casting shadow over her. Pulling the covers, he uncovered her face to place a small kiss on her head.

" _You will always be protected by me. I won't let anyone else harm you."_

He went to the window and pried it open. Making a tendril from his suit, he swung out into the city, keeping to the shadows. The cold air blew into the apartment as the door to Vivi's room closed. The small girl smiled in her sleep, unaware of another substance in the room clinging to the wall.

Slowly etching out of the shadows, a mass of black and purple slithered its way to her sleeping form. It slid up the bedpost and across the covers, finally resting on the chest of the sick human.

 _"Need host to survive. Need host to live."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Venomous Love: Chapter 10**

 ** _Vivi..._**

 _Said girl opened her eyes to see herself in an dark area. The girl looked around, trying to find some sort of light in the place she was in. Tendrils of black and dark purple hung from every corner and dripped onto her face and body. She wiped them off and blinked her eyes to navigate through the dark, inky black surrounding. She fell over, falling with a loud SPLAT!_

 _"Eww..." She said, spitting out a glob of the stuff. "What or where am I at?"_

 ** _You are within me...we are one now!_**

 _The tendrils start to conglomerate into a body, displaying itself in front of her. She watched in awe and horror at the scene in front of her. The figure in front of her looked like a female version of Venom, a symbiote of purple and black. Her nails were as sharp as knives and her teeth were fanged. Her eyes, or what she thought were eyes, were lilac in color. Her body was black with a purple spiderweb pattern across her chest. A giant purple spider emblazoned itself on the center of her chest. It even had black hair, which was wavy and tentacle-like._

 _The being smiled at her with its fanged mouth, a long tongue flickered on her nose. Vivi backed far away from it, fear coming from her chest. She took a deep breath before replying._

 _"So are you a symbiote like Venom? Or are you something else?"_

 _The being gave her a frown as it furrowed its face. Tapping its chin, it sneered as it tried to find a answer. Seeing it struggle, she waved her arms._

 _"Don't think about it too hard! I just wanted to know..."_

 _It came closer to her like an animal stalking its prey. Reaching her at last, it tapped its long nail at her body before tracing up slowly._

 _ **I needed a host, you were a good specimen. I saw how you and him interacted; another one of my kind. I never saw interaction like that before. I wanted it as well. I wanted what you had! It growled and grabbed her. You were weak...easy to take over and you couldn't fight back as well. I waited until he left and struck! Now I have a body and you can't get rid of me!**_

 _"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vivi shouted, pushing her back. "I already have trouble handling one of you symbiotes, now I have one living in my body! You didn't even get my consent!"_

 ** _I don't think you'll be able to fight back. We are already bonded, and if you killed me, you kill yourself._**

 _Vivi's face blanched out for a second as she let that information sink in. She was right; a symbiote latched onto a human for protection and control. She couldn't get rid of it even if she wanted to._

 _"So what now? I hope you aren't using my body for any sick purpose."_

 ** _We are paying your mate a little visit._**

 _"That's nice...wait a minute...MATE!"_

* * *

Venom swung over the skyline of the city, taking in the breathtaking views and all of the people below. He laughed to himself as he adjusted the groceries that he'd "persuaded" the clerk to give him. Now he had Vivi's medicine and brought her a surprise as well.

 _I hope she likes them...I think it will make her feel even better._ Eddie thought.

And she might even want to kiss us! We did the right thing crashing into her apartment.

"Yep, we really are something to her aren't we?" Venom said, swinging faster.

FWISH!

"You've got to be kidding us." He grumbled, seeing the familiar figure of a certain web-head swinging after him. "What the heck is Parker even doing here?"

"Yo Venom, what's that you've got there in your arms?" The Spider had caught up to him and looked at the bags underneath his arms. "Did you do grocery shopping yourself?"

"Stay outta our way pest! We have somewhere to go that doesn't involve certain arachnids!" He swung his fist at him, only him to dodge mid-air.

"Woah! You're getting bad at this. You have the aim of a Stormtrooper!" Spidey taunted, avoiding all the fists that were aimed for him. The symbiote growled, knowing he couldn't hit the spider in the air. Seeing a nearby ledge, he landed there. Soon after, the spider landed on the opposite side.

"We want you to leave us alone! We have some place to get to urgently!"

"Any chance you could take a rain check? I need to bring you into custody for all felonies, murders, robberies..." Spidey stopped talking as his fist collided into his stomach. "Or we could fight, that works too!"

"We grow tired of your pitiful taunting! Time to squash you forever!" Venom yelled, shooting out some webs to trap him. Spidey's eyes widen as he leap to avoid the barrage of webs. He shot his own, blinding the hulking symbiote.

"Squash moi? Really, you couldn't think of a better insult?" He said, tossing the water tower at him. Venom grunted as he skidded towards the edge of the building. He ripped the webs off his eyes to see the Spider standing over his fallen form.

"You know, one kick and you'll be the one squash to a pulp." Spidey leaned over to his face, he could almost see the smirk form on his mouth. "Do me a favor Brock and just give it up."

"If you think we-"

FWISH!

Spider-Man found himself getting tugged off the massive symbiote baddie and wrapped around the fallen water tower. He blinked in surprise at the webs that secured themselves around his body. He struggled to break free just as a mysterious figure landed in front of him.

" _Hello Spider-Man...I believe you were teasing my fellow comrade."_

The voice was female, which surprised him greatly. Venom got up to see who this new figure was and was shocked to see another symbiote standing in front of him. Her body was slender and curvaceous, giving the emphasis on her chest region more. Her hands were on her hips and one of her legs pinned Spider-Man to the tower. The nails raked against the metal, making a loud, grating noise.

"Who the...wait...are you another symbiote?" The Spider asked hesitantly.

The figure drew back her head and laughed, her tongue flickering in amusement. " _So you do have brains, my dear Spider. Just as I expected you to of course. But I can't have you thrashing around aliens like him."_ Her fist went through the metal beside his head, making Peter gulp underneath his mask. _"As for who we are, we. are. RAVAGE!"_

She picked him up and promptly threw him over the edge of the building. Spider-Man yelped, aiming for another building to shoot his webs out at. To his dismay, a sputtering noise came from the other end.

"Seriously, of all the times to run out of web fluid! Next time, I'm following my gutt and changing it before I leave in the morning."

He looked around, trying to find something to grab on or something soft to land on. He spied a rope that was lazily tied up to a flag pole and grabbed onto that. Swinging like a swashbuckler, he landed safely on the street. He shook his head and blinked his eyes to recover from the near death experience he'd almost faced.

"What the heck was that all about? First, I'm fighting Venom like I usually do and then next I know it, a new symbiote is in town. And this one appears to be female? What is going on in this city?"

...

Venom looked at awe as the symbiote female walked over to where he was. She raised her clawed hand and held it out for him.

" _We apologize you had to meet us on certain circumstances. We hope you'll allow us to work with you together to make some sweet...chaos."_

Venom pushed the clawed hand away and faced her. As happy as he was to see a new symbiote unlike him and Carnage, this Ravage thought that she could earn his trust that easily? He gave her a look of pure disgust and put on of his fingers on her chest.

"Listen newbie, we don't just partner up with every new supervillain. We work solo and our days being villain are coming to a close."

 _"But why? Don't you want to feel the thrill of the hunt, the powers of the alien lifestyle, and the chance to mess around with a real woman?"_ Her snake-like hair encircled his chest, bringing him closer to her body. _"Why go back to that weak and pathetic girl and come with me. We can make some sweet music together and together we can rock this town!"_ Now her hair was fully wrapped around his muscular body, preventing him from escaping further. " _Come on Venom, live up to your name and intoxicate me with your poison! I wanna feel you penetrate me!"_

"NO!" He used all of his remaining strength to rip her tendrils off his body. Ravage let out a bloodcurdling scream as she felt her essence getting ripped to shreds. She fell to the ground, panting hard and her eyes turning into angry slits.

" _What are you doing? Don't you want to make a bond with another of your species?"_

 _"_ You just don't get it. We already have someone we like and she's nothing like what you say about her. She's loyal, kind, smart, and spunky. She takes care of us and we take care of her. You only want to be with us because we are alike, but we couldn't be any different." He growled at her. "So stop trying to advance on us and leave! We have someone to get back to." And with that, he summoned a black thread and swung away from the crazed symbiote woman.

Ravage scurried to the edge to watch him swing away into the sunset. She grinned maniacally, her breath hitching. Her nails elongated as she pierced the mortar and brick of the building. Her long tongue licked her lips.

" _I see why you like him so much, my weakened host. He is the perfect specimen to bring back the symbiotic race! I wanna mate with him so badly!"_

 _"_ No, leave him alone Ravage!"

Ravage snarled as she heard the small voice of Vivi in her head. _"What do you know? Venom is the perfect prize, the tidbit to my plans to repopulate our species. We symbiotes must thrive if we are able to live longer."_

"Venom told me you guys can reproduce assexually though."

 _"We can, but in the presence of a female they can be quite...persuasive when it comes to mating. And the female always chooses the mate to breed with. And I want him to be mine! NOT YOURS, BUT MINE!"_

Her cackles echoed the empty streets below as she swung herself back to the apartment.

* * *

Venom landed into the apartment, the groceries shifting in his arms. He sighed and de-transformed back into Eddie Brock. What a crazy day he had and he hoped that things would tone down a bit. He placed the groceries on the table and walked towards Vivi's bedroom. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully underneath the covers. Silently moving towards her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before placing the medicine beside her.

 _She looks like she's had quite a day._ He thought, raking his fingers through her reddish hair. _Bur her sickness is nothing compared to the day I've had. Who is this Ravage? Where did she come from? She seems like someone I need to watch out for. But what's with her strange infatuation with Venom? I need to get to the bottom of this and fast._

Vivi sighed as she felt him in her hair and snuggled closer to his hand. A tendril of dark purple coming off her pajamas also slithered towards the hand. But for now, things were peaceful. The calm before the storm had just started.

 _And a hurricane always followed._

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing Ravage a bit too much. But she makes the perfect alternate Vivi, crazed and psycho. You'll be seeing more of her in the future.**

 **Next time: We meet Vivi's mother and a family reunion results in a kidnapping!**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow and see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Venomous Love: Chapter 11**

 _Dear Mom,_

 _How are you and the others doing on the farm? I am coming to visit in a few days with some new...surprises. But so much has happened to me during these past months I've lived here in the city._

 _My writing career has yet to take off, but slowly and surely I will have a bestseller on the shelves. My first copy was reduced to rubble, but I managed to get it back in order._

 _I also have some new friends here in the big city. One of them is a kind guy named Peter Parker. He seems to know the city better than I do and he's always giving me writing advice. His friends Mary-Jane and Harry are also so nice to me. Mary-Jane promised to help me find a publisher to get my book selling. Harry said he'd help fund it. All three of them are the nicest kids I've ever met, even though I only met them for a second._

 _Then again, I have always depended on the kindest of strangers._

 _Which brings me to my next point. I have a loving and kindhearted boyfriend over here. His name is Eddie Brock and we met just a couple of months ago. He was wounded from a fight he'd been in earlier and I helped him back on his feet. But we fell in love after all that and now he lives with me. Don't worry, he doesn't do anything too perverse or ill-minded. He protects me from the dangers of the city as I learn more about it. I also teach him how to control his anger and to notice the things around him. We make a pretty good connection. This other girl wants him as well, but I won't let her have him. I found him first and I plan to get to know him a bit more._

 _I hope this letter gets to you in time before I come. Eddie is also coming along with me and you are going to love him. He's really the one I'm looking for._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vivi Strauss_

* * *

"This is going to be the first time I've been out of the city in a long time."

Vivi looked up from the copy of War and Peace she was reading to look at the nervous expression on Eddie's face. They were on the plane going to Kansas to visit Vivi's mother and rest of the family. Eddie had been roped into doing this since he lived under "her" roof. Being her roommate and since she wrote in her letter about him, he was obliged to join her.

Not that he was complaining, he was actually curious to meet her folks.

She never talked about them much, only mentioning them for brief moments in light chats they had at night. The only thing he knew about them was the picture she had kept on her bedside table. Her mother was in a wheelchair while her siblings looked like little versions of her. But besides that, he knew nothing of her past or where she came from until recently.

He broke from his thoughts as he felt a warm hand on his. He looked over to see her smiling gently at him, patting his hand out of comfort.

"Everything is going to be fine, trust me. I wouldn't be bring you along if I didn't think you could be trusted."

"I know, but that doesn't make us any more calm. We've never been good at relationships, but you've managed to stay with us a bit longer than anyone has." He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We can thank you for that. You trusted us to stay."

On the outside, Vivi was blushing lightly and smiled at his kind gesture. On the inside, however, a certain symbiote was squealing with girlish delight.

 **He touched our hand! He called us trustworthy! The symbiote said, making Vivi get more flustered at each comment. And one day we are going to make a bond and have many children!**

 _If anyone is having children with him it's me! You are just here until I figure out how to get rid of you before you bond to the cellular level!_

 **My dear Vivi, you don't want the power I give you when we fuse together? I thought we were something special!**

 _Frankly Ravage, I didn't even want you in my body in the first place. You decided to invade remember?_

 **Oh yeah, but that doesn't make us friends!**

 _"_ Vivi are you alright? You zoned out for a second..."

 _"_ I'm fine Eddie, let's just get ready for the descent."

* * *

 _"_ Do you see her Victor?"

 _"_ Not yet Viola, but we should be able to see her soon."

Two young teens were standing in the middle of the crowded airport, looking around. One was a male with short, reddish hair that covered his face with long bangs. A pair of brown spectacles hung form his face, being pushed up every so often. His face was tanned and splotched with freckles. He wore a red hoodie that was covered with golden hay, blue jeans with holes in them, and roughed up black sneakers. In his hand was a sign that had the name of the person they were looking for.

The one next to him was a similar look to her, but feminine touches. Her reddish hair was pulled in a sloppy bun, hair splaying in all directions. Her face was also tanned with splashed on freckles. She wore a overall dress with a pink checkered shirt on in the back. Big brown cowboy boots were on her feet and a small purse was hung around her arm. She grinned, displaying her white teeth.

"I'm just so excited to see her again! Our big sister got herself a looker and I want to see how handsome he is!"

"I just want to meet this guy in general. Since dad ain't here, I have to be the man of the house and check him out."

"Victor you sound older than you should. Teens are supposed to be fun, flirty, and full of laughter."

"Well I am responsible, respectful, and ready to take over the farm."

"Well I- VIVI YOU'RE HERE!" Viola ran in the direction in which she saw the familiar auburn hair of her older sister. Vivi yelped as she tackled her to the ground. The man beside her stared at her with wide eyes and helped them both off the floor. Viola smiled at him, her face getting a tint of red to it.

"Vivi, you mentioned how nice he was, but you didn't mention _how nice!_ " She said in emphasizes, making her sister chuckle.

"How are you doing Viola? You aren't causing Victor or Mom any trouble are you?"

"Trouble moi? Don't think anything of it!" As soon as she said those words, Victor came from behind her and shook his head.

"Please excuse my sister's behavior. We are going to correct it as soon as we get back to the barn." Victor pulled her by the ear and dragged her out. "Follow us please and do not think about doing funny business with my sister." He eyed Eddie before walking in the direction of the door.

"Your brother seems to not like us very much."

"He'll get used to it, now come on! You have to see the entire farm estate."

* * *

"Welcome to the Strauss Barn and Harvest!"

The beaten old pickup truck stop in front of the entrance to the largest farm that Eddie had ever seen. So may acres of different crops and farmland as far as the eyes could see. He could faintly smell the horses, soil, and mulch from any part of the truck. The dirt road kicked up clouds of dust, making him cough. Vivi smiled at him from the driver's seat, her eyes full of excitement. It was her first time coming home after living in the city.

The truck pulled up to a nice little gray farmhouse, next to it was a bright red barn. The house was simple and small, a clean porchwith a rocking chair and porch swing. White laced curtains hung from the windows, blinds underneath them. By the porch, a big black dog snoozed.

Eddie hopped out and went to take their luggage out of the back. He took a deep breath and smiled when he saw Vivi and her siblings get out after him. This was a nice change in pace, away from the hustle and bustle that the city provided. Away from S.H.I.E.L.D and Spiderman, away from his criminal life. He started to think this life was much more...comfortable.

 _We can't get too comfy. We have to protect her at all times._ His symbiote whispered in his head. He nodded, tossing the luggage over his shoulder. He followed the others up the porch, the black dog giving him a curious glance before settling down on its paws again.

"Now Vivi, mom is going to be so happy to see you, but she's still recovering from her treatment. So try not to exhaust her too much please?" Victor told the eldest, who nodded in reply.

"I'm just glad she got the treatment to get her legs fixed. Can she stand?"

"A little bit, but she's still bedridden. So we have to go to her bedroom and see her." Viola said, using her key to open the house door. "You and your hunky boyfriend are going to have to sleep in the barn tonight though."

"He's not my..." Eddie noticed her cheeks getting significantly darker when she started to say something. "We're just friends Vi."

"Friends with benefits!"

"Vi cut it out! Can't you see you're flustering her more!" Victor cut in, saving his sister from more embarrassment. "Please forgive her Eddie, Viola is a bit immature."

"No problem, I'm just glad I got to be here to meet you all." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Is this the same house where Vivi grew up in?"

"Duh! Where else would she be raised?" Viola smiled as she got the door open. "Make yourself at home, even if you weren't born here."

The inside of the house was as cozy as the outside. The living room was littered with photos, an album laid on the woven rug. A tea set was on the coffee table, brown liquid was still in them. Next to the teapot, a array of freshly baked cinnamon sugar cookies were set. Four sandwiches were placed on crystal plates, chips and a pickle on each one. The couch had been dusted and the shag carpet had been cleaned. Vivi grinned when she saw that the mantlepiece above the fireplace had her letter placed in a frame. Over the mantelpiece, a large picture of her father was polished and shining in the light. She had his hair and face, but she was glad she didn't inherit the bushy mustache.

 _"_ I guess mom prepared some lunch for us after all. She shouldn't be moving about." Victor said, eyeing the cinnamon cookies. "And she also baked as well."

 _"_ Who cares? Free food is the best food!" Viola flopped on the couch and grabbed the peanut butter and jelly plate and sank her teeth in the fluffy crust.

 _"_ Honestly you have no manners at all."

"Can't blame me, I was raised on a barn Vic."

As the two bickered, they failed to notice the way Vivi and Eddie were looking at each other. Both of them seemed relieved and happy at the same time. Eddie wrapped his arm around hers and tugged her into a back hug, making her sigh in content.

 _"_ So how do you like my old home so far?" Vivi asked him, sinking deeper into his chest.

"I think I'm going to enjoy learning more about your past. Let's just hope that nothing will happen-"

"Eddie Brock do not finish that sentence. Can we just enjoy this weekend without you being paranoid about something?"

"I guess you're right, I mean, I can relax while I'm here." He swept her off her feet and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe you can teach me some of those farming techniques."

"Oh we'll be doing some farming alright. Just you wait and see."

 _"_ UGH! YOU GUYS DO KNOW WE ARE STILL HERE RIGHT?"

* * *

 _"So Venom and his new girlfriend are staying out in the country huh? Well let's see how they like being harvested by me! Oh wait...that was a terrible joke! I'll just reap them instead. AHAHAHAHA!"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Venomous Love: Chapter 12**

"Oh my goodness, he's so handsome!"

Eddie felt his cheeks getting squished by the woman sitting up in the bed. Her auburn hair had streaks of silver within the short bangs. She wore a simple white nightgown with long sleeves and lace. Her eyes had years of wisdom within them. He could actually feel the intense stare shown at him. The twins giggled as he looked uncomfortable in their mother's grasp. Vivi had left them in charge of him as she went to help out in the corn fields. She took the tractor and left him at her family's mercy.

 _Next time I see her, I'm going to throttle her._ He thought, feeling his cheeks redden with the rubbing. The woman stopped and laughed at his embarrassed face.

"Oh where are my manners? I am Vivi's mother Valery!" She replied, patting his cheek. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I tend to make all my babies feel special."

"You mean Eddie is already part of the family?" Viola asked, poking his side. Eddie growled playfully before scooping her up in his arms and tickling her. "I give! I give!"

"Anyone who makes my baby happy is welcomed here!" Valery said, gushing at how good he looked and how nice he was. "But he has to work for his supper! Victor!" She turned to the twin brother, who straighten his back. "Show Eddie around the barn and teach him the ropes!"

"Yes ma'am! Don't worry I shall make sure he is properly prepared to work!" Victor said, grinning at the hulking man. "Let's see this city slicker try to accustom to country life."

...

 **Cleaning the Barn**

"First, we have to clean this barn of ours!" Victor shouted, opening the barn doors. Dust rained down onto Eddie's head as he wiped his face. The whole barn was covered in dust, cobwebs, and hay. He could smell the scent of poop wafting around the room. A lone broom was placed on the wall next to a dustpan. The barn was very messy and Victor smirked as he found the perfect task for Eddie.

"So this barn is a mess! I want you to clean this place up so that you and my sister can sleep here!" He tossed him the broom from the wall and grinned. "Good luck!" And with that, the boy twin left to go help make dinner, leaving Eddie to curse under his breath.

"I guess if we are sleeping here, I better get started." He sighed, changing into his symbiont form. Venom stood there and started to web up all the loose floorboards and roof pieces in one pile. Using his strength, he broke them into kindling and threw them outside. With a mighty breath, he blew the dust, debris, and hay out. Then he took the broom and started to dust the cobwebs from the ceiling. He noticed a group of spiders hanging from their threads and gently moved them outside. It was sundown before he could finally say all was finished. The barn looked better than it was before.

Victor and Vivi were walking to the barn to check on his progress. She had insisted that he was going to be done by time they got there, to which her brother scoffed in disbelief.

"He's a city dweller Vi, no amount of farm work will set him straight." He told her, eyeing the basket under her arms. "I don't know why you say he'll be done."

"You just gotta have a little faith in your big sister." Vivi gave him a smirk. "I know more than you think I do."

"Doesn't matter, I still don't approve of him being around Ma and you. Sure Viola won't listen, but you are the last thing that keeps us all together." He shook his head. "Like what if he injected some heroin or some other drug inside you? Or what if he tries to take advantage of you?!"

Vivi was about to inform him that Eddie would never dream of doing those things to her when they reached the barn doors. Victor pressed both hands on the large door and gave her a smug look.

"I'm telling you sis, the second we open this here door, the barn is going to be completely-"

He stopped, the door wide open. Vivi looked inside to see the barn looking even better than she'd ever remembered! The leaky roof was fixed, the loose floorboards were tacked down, and there was even a new fresh coat of paint on the walls. She smiled when she saw it was red. There was no sign of hay, poop, or any cobwebs. The horse station was fixed, the horses themselves enjoying the new quarters built there. Even the guest bed had a new headboard!

Slumped over the railing was Eddie, his face drenched with sweat and eyes closed.

"What was that about Eddie being a no good boy from the city?" Vivi asked Victor, placing the basket down and going up the ladder.

"Maybe I could be wrong..." Victor drawled, smiling happily at his sister placing a blanket on the sleeping Eddie. "But if he makes you this happy, I guess I can let him stay."

He left them to get back to the house. Vivi pushed some of Eddie's hair out from in front of his face. He did look cute when he slept. Almost too innocent and pure for this world. It was a shame that they both had other sides to take care of. If it had been under any other circumstances, they would've been a normal couple.

 _But isn't normality fake anyways?_  
 _ **Depends on who you ask.**_  
 _Stop invading my mind Ravage. What do you want now?_  
 _ **I wanna see Venom! Can you make him change form? Your boyfriend is so boring!**_  
 _You know it gets harder to live with you in my head everyday. Why can't you just stay quiet?_  
 _ **Because then you would have a boring roommate to occupy your mind! Wait...shut up for a second.**_  
 _Excuse me!?_  
 _ **Be quiet human! Don't you sense that? It's another symbiont signature, only more crazed than me!**_

Vivi snapped from her stupor as she noticed something hanging from the far corner of the room. The red eyes basically gave away the person as he slithered towards her. She barely had time to register what had happened before feeling her head slam against the wall. Her vision started to blur as a cackling laugh filled her mind.

"Hello Vivi, remember me?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Venomous Love Chapter 13**

Vivi felt her whole body in immense pain, even worse than she'd ever felt before. She struggled to open her eyes, only to see herself in a dark place with a single lightbulb over her head.  
Her chest was moving up and down in a rhythmic motion, shuddering a bit as she noticed that she had a slight fracture on one of her ribs. Her head was throbbing hard like someone had hit her with a shovel. Her hands and feet were both tied up, enabling her from any movement. A mouth gag was placed over her mouth.

 _Where am I? What happened last night?_ She thought, trying to see the area around her.  
 _ **That's what I've been trying to dictate.**_ Ravage said in her mind. _**I think we've been kidnapped.**_  
 _No duh Sherlock._  
 _ **Okay genius, where do you think we are? Because I don't want to fight with you.**_  
 _I'm sorry, but the constant fear of being killed crossed my mind. We need to escape fast!_

A sudden shuffling noise startled the two as a cackle filled the air. Vivi squinted her eyes in the darkness around her, feeling an uneasy emotion creeping up inside her. She recognised that laugh anywhere and every time it came up in her nightmares, she woke up in a cold sweat.

"I should've known you'd be back for revenge." She said, trying to sound brave, but failed miserably. Her voice gave away all the fear and it was muffled.

"Well if my ears heard that right, you said that you were glad to see your old friend Carnage again!" The abomination himself came from out of the shadows to give her a creepy grin. "How have you been doing pet? Does Venom make you keep the bed warm at night or does he just slam you down?"

Vivi growled at the thought of Carnage making her sound like a sex slave while Ravage started to fantasize the whole experience. A shiver of pleasure ran down her back at the thought of being slammed by Venom.

 _Would you keep your sexual thoughts to yourself?! I don't wanna know how his tongue works!_  
 ** _I can't help it if I need to reproduce!_**

"I can take your silence as a yes. But who wouldn't?" Carnage came closer to her, tracing her cheek with one of his claws. "You're a very nice young lady. I bet you're even better in the bed."  
Vivi shook her head trying to get his claw off her face, but that only made him laugh harder and grip her cheek. Blood spilled from the cut on her cheek. Carnage noticed this and brought out his tongue to lick it clean, making her cringe.

"MMM...you even taste good." Carnage muttered happily. "Perhaps I'll skip the killing and just make out with you myself." With that, he ripped the mouth guard off her lips.

"No way!" Vivi shrieked, tossing her head to the side. "I have only one lover and he wouldn't like the fact that you're trying to make moves on me! And he'll tear you to shreds if I don't do it first!"

Carnage threw back his head and laughed. "I'm so scared! Really I'm trembling!" He leaned in close, feeling her body against his own. He could feel her trembling underneath him. "Don't you know pet, I'm stronger than him and Spider-Man! He can only subdue me if he had help or if he's angry enough. Now he caught me off guard last time because you were his trigger key. But if I take what's his, then he won't be able to function anymore." He snaked his tongue around her ear. "Killing you won't be enough, I have to take something else from you that makes him more distraught."

Vivi swallowed deeply as tears started to run down her face. For the first time in her life, she was terrified at the possible answer.

"W-W-What are you insinuating?" She cursed herself for stuttering.

"I'm going to take your virginity."

* * *

Eddie could sense something was wrong. His mind started to buzz, similar to the Spider Sense. But that was the strange part, he never used the sense before.

So what was the danger he was trying to sense?

His eyes opened to see the sunlight peeking through the cracks of the old barn. He did a good job with cleaning it the other day that even he impressed himself. He smelled the homely scent of apples, pancakes, and coffee. Her family must be eating breakfast. He stretched his arms and looked over to catch a glimpse of Vivi's sleeping form.

She wasn't in her bed.

That was to be expected, she was home after all. She probably was eating with her family. He yawned loudly, smacking his lips a bit. He walked down the ladder that connected to the top of the barn. He admired the cleanliness of the barn once more when a web caught his eyes. A spider must've spun one last night. But this web was intricate, like it was meant to be there. He looked closer and his blood ran cold.

The web had a note on it.

Hastily, he ripped the note from the web and tore the envelop to see a piece of paper flutter to the ground. He picked up the note and read it rapidly.

 _I have taken your little pet. If you want to see her again, come to the Old Steel Mill three miles down_ _the road. Come alone._  
 _-Carnage_

His hands started to shake in anger as a roar threatened to break its way out his mouth. He could feel the symbiot starting to form around his body. Both of them thought the same thoughts.

He wrote down a quick note to leave for her family in case they came by to check on them. Then he donned his Venom garb and made his way to the pickup truck. Since there were no buildings in the countryside, he had to rely on other sources to get him to places. He started the car, hearing the engine hum in happiness. He was going to get his girl back.

And nothing was going to stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Venomous Love Chapter 14**

 ***Warning: The following chapter deals with torture, slight mentions of rape, and blood*  
**

The pain was unbearable...

Vivi felt her insides trying to claw its way out of her hot body. Sweat rolled down her face as her breathing was unstable and quick. Her hair was splayed all over the place, getting into her mouth and eyes. Her eyelids were shut closed, not wanting her captor to see the pain inside them. Blood was now trickled down her arms and legs as open wounds gushed the red liquid. Her clothes were now torn and ripped apart viciously by the claws used to tear open her skin. She wondered how long she would have to endure this pain. Her mental stability was slowing fading deep into her consciousness. One more scratch or hit would surely be the fatal one.

 _Vivi, we have to stay strong! If we let him win, we lose our lives!_ She heard Ravage urged within her mind. The symbiote herself couldn't come out to protect her due to the unbearable heat that surrounded them. It didn't also help that she was chained to the ground with powerful iron shackles. _We have to get out of here! But we can't do that with psychopath watching our every moment._

Carnage grinned down at the broken body of his enemy's girlfriend. So far he had scratched her up, burned her flesh, and hit her multiple times. And yet she was still alive and nearly dead right in front of his face. He long tongue lashed gleefully at the thought of letting Venom find his girlfriend's dead body. The rage in his face would be so dark and immense that it would bring a grin to his face. Carnage walked around the defeated body of the female. She refused to show him those eyes he had seen on many of his victims. Sending out some tendrils of his symbiotic power, he took her hands and yanked them away from her body. She screamed, but her eyes refused to show. Growling, he grabbed her face and brought it close to his.

"You meddlesome girl! Show me those eyes so that I can relish your pain!" He hissed, gripping it harder. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"NO!" She yelled, too afraid to even look at him. "You don't and never will control me! I am not going to be some weak victim of your sick games! So you might as well give up on fighting me!"

Part of her realized that she had just talked down an evil killer in an abandoned barn. His sick pleasure of making her suffer was probably the catalyst to her rebellion. She could just feel the anger radiating off him as he threw her on the ground once more. Vivi fell to the ground and groaned loudly. The pain was really getting to her now, the symbiont also feeling the pain. Carnage grinned as his symbiotic strands grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to his face. His tongue licked her face, making her cringe slightly.

"Delicious..." He cackled loudly and brushed her cheek. "I can practically feel the power stirring inside you. A fresh symbiont in your body too." He smelled her neck almost suggestively. "Give into your desires and give yourself into me."

"I would never give myself to a sick bastard like you!" Vivi struggled some more, but it was all in vain. Carnage grinned maliciously as he tore off her clothes, making her scream. She attempted to cover herself, only for him to wrap his tendrils around her body.

"Red does suit you, my dear." He said, feeling up on her, making her whimper. "I wonder what noises you'll make when you're mine."

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you hated me for being Venom's girlfriend?"

"I thought about killing you, but I think it would be more amusing to rape you instead. Imagine the horror on your precious boyfriend's face when he sees you inside me, giving birth to a better spawn than he did."

Vivi felt the tendrils poke around into her skin, making suggestive pokes to her now naked body. She closed her eyes to summon Ravage, but nothing seemed to be working. It was like the symbiont herself was as scared as she was.

 _I am scared! This is not the one I am in love with!_ Ravage screamed in her mind. _I want to help you, but He's blocking me out!_

"Come now Vivi, surely you still have some fight left in you." Carnage's tongue licked the tip of her nose. "What happened to fight back at me? Did I finally break your spirit?"

Vivi could feel the tears running down her face as the hands of the insane maniac grabbed her waist to bring her even closer. Summoning the last bit of willpower she had, she let out the loudest yell she could muster.

"VENOM! HELP ME!"

There was no reply, leaving her to whimper with dismay. There was no way he could hear her from out here in the middle of nowhere. Carnage could see her slowly falling more into sadness and grief as realization finally sunk in. It fueled his ego to know that his rival would not be here to witness the events that were about to transpire. With a grin, he placed his claws on either side of her face.

"Well you tried, but the lesson here is that I win, and you lose." He cackled, making blood marks on her face. "But on the bright side, I get to enjoy doing you fast and hard!"

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

Carnage screeched as a black fist punched the side of his face, sending him flying into the walls of the abadonned barn. He growled, looking up to see the furious face of his rival looking down at him. Venom turned to see Vivi, naked and frightened, covering herself behind him. She looked so scared, looking worse than usual. He leaned down to touch her face, but she flinched backwards.

"Vivi, it's only me." Venom tried to assure her. But she was still giving him a frightened expression. He uncovered his face to reveal his worried brown eyes. "Your boyfriend, Eddie Brock."

Vivi looked into his eyes, feeling somewhat relived to see his human face instead of his symbionts. She leaned on him and started bawling hard. He wrapped his muscles arms around her and rubbed small circles on her back.

"It's alright, I came as fast as I could. You're going to be just fine."

"Eddie...I was so worried! Carnage was...he was..."

"What was he going to do with you?"

"He was..." She gulped down a lump of her tears before replying. "He was going to...rape me."

Then all hell broke loose after those words were uttered.


	15. Chapter 15

_Venomous Love Chapter 15_

 _Anger...that's the emotion he was feeling._  
 _It coursed throughout his veins, shuts down_ _his mind, and makes him appear more monstrous than before. He could feel his symbiote self starting to get more enraged as he stood over his for with a menacing glare._

 **"What were** **you going to do to her!"** He pounded Carnage on the face, making him fly. He didn't even give him a chance to recover before hitting him again and again on his face. Bruises started to pop up the more forceful he was with his punches.  
 **"You hurt our girlfriend! You made her cry. I saw the pain in her eyes back there. Tell me, what were you going to do!"**

Carnage turned his hands into axes, a grin etching itself on his sadistic face. "All I was going to do was have some fun with the girl! You of all people should know how absolutely delicious she looks. A fresh, young lady like her doesn't come around that often with a symbiote like that!"  
He charged forward, waving his arms as the blades shot from his body. Venom dodged the flying projectiles, swatting some back in the process. He was fighting blind now, his bulk becoming more stronger fueled on rage and revenge.

Vivi watched this fight go down from her corner of the room. Her arms hugged her legs as she wept bitter tears. Why did she have to suffer so much? Ever since she allowed Eddie into her life, she had been subjected into all forms of torture. Her other half felt her despair and tried to comfort her. But she blocked out Ravage's advances. She didn't want to hear what her other half had to say at the moment. Right now, she just wanted to be alone in her thoughts.

 _"Vivi...please talk to me. I want to know how you're feeling!"_

 _"_ _ **Please...I don't want to talk right now. Leave me alone."**_

 _"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!"_ Ravage was worried about her host's stability. As she could see through her eyes, she watched in amazement at the way her mate fought. If she was in control of the body, she surely would've been a bit turned on due to the fact that he was fighting for her sake. But in seeing her hostess in distress, she opted against it. She didn't want to cause more distress to the young adult.

 ** _"If you really must know, I am a bit depressed right now. I'm wondering if it's worth staying with Eddie after this. I've been in constant danger ever since I let him into my life! Every day I have to worry about constant threats against my life and his."_**

 _"He can take care of himself. We don't need to worry about him."_

 _ **"And then there's you! Did I want you inside my body? NO! And yet here I am with a horny symbiont who has the hots for my boyfriend who also has one inside him!"**_

 _"Hey! I don't get that horny unless you want me to! And then again, I help keep you safe! All you have to do is master those powers!"_

 _ **"But I don't want this anymore! I want to be normal! I want to have a regular boring life in the city far away from super powered freaks and crazy killers!"**_ She buried deeper in her chest. **I just wish...my life was different...**

* * *

 _"Eddie, I want to ask you something."_  
 _It had been a nice day at her apartment. Vivi was working on a new manuscript after her boss wrecked her old one. This gave her the opportunity to start anew. If she wasn't mad at what she did, she would've thanked the cruel woman for allowing her to start working on a new project._  
 _Eddie came near her, wrapping his large arms around her petite waist. He nuzzled his face deep in her neck, making her giggle slightly. It was those rare moments where he acted more like a sweetheart rather than a criminal bent for the destruction of Spider-Man. She let him pick her up and place her in his lap._

 _"How's the new project coming along? I want to read it when you're done." He said, trying to peek at the stack of papers in her hands._

 _Vivi squealed and placed the papers against her chest. "No way! I haven't even gotten past the first couple of chapters!" She got out a folder and gently put the stack inside. "Besides, you can't read it first. Peter Parker already called it!"_

 _"Parker eh? You friends with him?" She could feel his arms tightened around her waist. "What does he have that we don't?"_

 _"Well for one thing he's a high school student so why would I be attracted to him?"_

 _"You could be after younger men."_

 _"I'm not a cougar Eddie."_

 _Eddie growled at that. "I know, I just get a little...jealous."_

 _Vivi gave him an incredulous look. "Now why would you be jealous of a guy that has little interest in me? I love you Eddie, human and Venom alike."_

 _This made him smile wider as he kissed her forehead. "When I'm around you, I feel almost human."_

 _"But you are human, and I love you either way."_

* * *

Vivi pressed her fingers on her eyes as she felt arms wrap around her small body. Looking up, she saw Eddie smiling down in relief. His large frame made her feel even smaller, but it felt safe. His symbiote was retracted and his body was covered in bruises and bloodied scratches. There was no sign of Carnage anywhere, making her feel a bit better. More hot tears leaked out as she hugged him tighter.

"Eddie...thank you." She whispered, feeling a bit fatigued. "Why do you care so much about me? Why did you decide to stay with me?"

"Vivi, if it had been anyone else, I would've left them to suffer and die. But you have something inside you that keeps drawing me back. I can't leave you because without you..." He turned her around to face him. "I feel so empty inside. You don't see me as a monster, but you see me as a companion."

Vivi could only smile as she snuggled against him to get warmer. Ravage was quiet for awhile, trying to comprehend what had just happened. One minute, Vivi wanted to get rid of her.

But now? She felt her emotions soften with sympathy and love. It would be peaceful for now...

 _But how long will it last?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Venomous Love Chapter 16**

It had been several days after the Carnage incident, and Vivi was still getting over the event. They had said goodbye to her family, her little sister feeling sad that she had to go. Her brother was adamant, but he was glad that his sister would be looked after. Eddie kissed the forehead of her sleeping mother, making the woman chuckle.

"You better keep this one Vivi. He's a keeper and such a gentleman!" She whispered to her before they left.

Vivi nodded and laughed. "Sure mom, Eddie is the kind of guy that will protect me no matter what."

"The world doesn't deserve you dear. You have to make sure you are unharmed and well with a man that you love." She gestured towards Eddie who was playing around with Viola. "He looks like a nice man that will no doubt keep you safe and treat you right."

"He is..." She said, thinking about how he rescued her. "And he's perfect for my story."

"Then when the time is right, I expect grandbabies!"

"Mother! This is too sudden! We just met a few months ago!"

"Love doesn't have to be sudden, but if he is the one-"

"Mom stop asking please!"

 ** _Yeah Vivi, she has a point. When are we having children?_**

 _Shut up Ravage!_

* * *

Vivi sighed as she placed the fallen books from the shelf on the third floor. Back to work as usual, back to the daily life she lived. It had been peaceful for the time, nothing interesting happened during the time. Even Spider-Man has been quiet. Eddie had found a job so that he could pay for his half of the rent and so he could spruce up the apartment a bit. They had a plan to find a nice house to live in so they had to save up enough money for one.

Vivi curled up her lip as she watched tendrils of black ink help put books up. Ravage had been more helpful than usual. Perhaps she was still scared that she would abandon her. Those words that night must've frightened the poor symbiot. For an annoying pest she was, Vivi couldn't help but feel remorse for her. With the only symbiots being Venom and Carnage, she didn't have much of a choice for breeding unless she did it asexually. But it was a good thing to have Venom around, but what she did inside her made her want to puke sometimes. Her symbiot could be dirty!

"Vivi, is that you?" A cheerful voice said behind her. She looked down from her spot up the ladder to see a short haired blonde girl looking upwards. Gwen Stacy, one of her closest friends when she moved in the city. Everything she learned about the city, she learned from her.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" Vivi walked down the ladder and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! How's Horizon?"

"Tough, but I can manage it." She admitted. "I just wanted to see my good friend to invite her on a night on the town. I have tickets to go see a Broadway musical!"

"You know I love Broadway! Oh Gwen I would love too!" Vivi said, twirling around. "The music, the romance, the drama!"

Gwen laughed at her friend's antics. "I invited a couple of friends to join us."

"Who? Is it Peter and Harry?"

"No, more like MJ, Anya, and Cindy. Cindy is new to the city too and Anya is a friend from school."

"I can't wait to meet them! I could really use a girl's night out." Vivi untied her hair and let is loose. "So much craziness had happened on my family trip! And with people of my own species would make me more relaxed!"

"Your own species? What are you joking about?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Vivi blushed and waved a hand in front of her face. "Just kidding! Nothing is going on! I really have been super tired lately!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLACKING OFF!" Her boss was glaring daggers behind her back, making Vivi squeak in fear. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Vivi gritted her teeth and flashed Gwen a _I'll see you later..._ look before looking back at her stack of books. Gwen nodded, understanding how much she hated working under the strict woman.  
...

Eddie watched Vivi put her hair in a bun. Her face was covered with light makeup and she was earrings. She finished putting her hair up when a strong set of arms wrapped around her small frame and placed tiny kisses on her neck.

"Where are you going tonight babe?" Eddie asked, rubbing his nose on her neck. "Out with some friends?"

"Uh huh! I'm going to see a show with Gwen and the girls." She kissed him back, making his chest rumble in approval. "Try to stay out of trouble please. I know you want to fight Spider-Man, but don't get caught doing it."

"You know I have some self-control! I haven't fought him in a week!"

"Then you can have a relaxing night by yourself and later we can do something "fun" if you're good." Vivi slapped a hand on her mouth and blushed. Where the heck did that statement come from? Inside her mind, Ravage was dying of laughter.

Eddie blinked with surprise at his girlfriend's sexual statement. He didn't know she could be so sexy when she flirted. Venom wriggled around inside him, anticipating the "fun" they would have later.

"I'll look forward to that. Will you be reading me a bedtime story or will you be skipping to the end?" He slowly pulled down her dress strap. "I'm eager to know if the hero gets a reward."

"Who said you were the hero of the story?" Vivi teased, feeling his hands roam. "What if your the villain?"

"Then I've captured the hottest looking girl in the city and I ain't gonna let her go!" He pushed her down on the bed, trapping her arms in his hands. "Unless she begged for mercy..."

"Oh I'm so scared. I just hope a hero comes and saves me!" She said, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Eddie changed into his Venom form and let his tongue out. Vivi giggled as he licked her body, making her gasp and moan with delight. Places where his tongue would land made her wrap her arms around him tighter.

"Yes, that feels so good Venom!" She gasped, feeling the tongue on her legs.

 _"We live to please you. Stay here so we can..."_

"No, I have to go! You have to let me go!"

 _"We'll never let you go Vivi because you are ours!"_

Before they could get more intimate, however...

"Are we interrupting something?"

Vivi and Venom looked up to see a young looking symbiont looking down at them with widen eyes. He was red and dark blue, with tendrils coming off his body. It reminded her of Carnage, making horrible memories come back to her. Venom growled, covering her with his body.

 _"Toxin, what are you doing here?"_ Venom asked, angered that his grandkid interrupted something.

"Carnage told us you had a girlfriend, we just didn't believe him of course." He landed down, smiling behind his mask. "Nice to meet you, I'm Toxin!"


End file.
